The Demon General
by TheFirstdremora
Summary: When a human-turned demon leaves Calradia in search of answers and ends up in Yokai academy, only one thing can ensue: madness!


The Demon General

Zachary Gravzel: Demon, General, Warrior, these were just some of the titles given to this man during his five year campaign to conquer Calradia. The funny thing is, they were all absolutely true. Along with being a master strategist and a warrior without equal, Zachary had killed so many people in the span of five years, he had actually thrown away his humanity in favor of the much more powerful alternative. The human Zachary Gravzel ceased to exist, and Gorphenlon Drakulas the war demon took his place.

He still went by the same name as to avoid confusion but he was by no means, the same person. He no longer required food or drink as he fed off of the latent yōki that permeated the air of Calradia. The demon also lost the ability to feel pain of any sort. Of course, all of this power came at a steep price, as the decorative war mask that he was wearing at the time was fused to his head, and he slowly lost the ability to feel emotion. Zachary yearned for more power but at the same time wanted to go back to feeling human emotions. He didn't know why, as emotions betrayed weakness, but he wanted it, and nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

Zachary ventured far away from Calradia, leaving his empire to his wife and he searched. His answer came in the form of a fall from the top of the tallest mountain in the world. Right before he hit the ground, the world froze. **Gorphenlon Drakulas!** a mighty voice boomed out. "How do you know my true name? And who in Calradia are you?" **I have many names, but they do not matter. To you, I am your salvation. I hold the answers you seek.** "Then you know of my quest to find emotion, to regain that part of my humanity. But that quest has failed as I will die as soon as this conversation ends." **That is not an absolute certainty. Gorphenlon, I offer you a choice: you can either die here, alone and unfulfilled, or I can send you to Yokai Academy, where you will find the part you are missing.** "Then it is obvious, is it not? I will go to this 'Yokai Academy' and find my soul once again" Zachary heard what he swore was laughing as he passed out.

The demon woke up on the seat of a bus in a signifigantly younger body than he was used to (keep in mind that Zachary is currently 64) and wearing clothes that he didn't recognise. The one thing that remained was his mask. To his surprise, he felt the mask shift on his head as he sat up. A realization hit him like a ton of bricks: if his mask shifted, then he could freely remove it! Zachary looked away from the only other passenger, a worried looking teenaged boy, and removed the helmet. His new appearance shocked him, his jet black hair was slightly shorter, and in place of his awe inspiring beard, was some miniscule stubble with a small moustache. Surprisingly, his scars remained and gave him the look of someone who had recently been on the receiving end of a chainsaw with four blades.

Calling on his better judgement, he put the mask back on before finally speaking to the boy next to him. "Hey, you headed to Yokai too?" "Yeah, my names Tsukune, what about you?" While the name was strange, it was nothing compared to his cosmic friend. "Gorphenlon Drakulas is my full name, but please just call me Zachary." Tsukune thought that this other student was a bit strange, what with the mask that looked like an ancient war mask designed to look like a human face, as well as the odd name, but Tsukune chose not to judge. "Hey Zachary, lets be friends, okay." "Sure" was the only responce he got before they went through a dark tunnel.

When they came out on the other sie, the only thing the bus driver said was "Be careful kiddies, Yokai Academy is a _scaaary_ place." as they got out. As he drove off Zachary gazed into the blood red lake next to where they got off. "Hmm, pretty." was the demons remark. "Tsukune, get the lead out and lets get going, we dont want to be late." he teased as they started walking. "You know Zachary, that helmet cant be worn within school grounds because it isnt part of the uniform." "Oh really, thanks for letting me know" Zachary said. As he was about to remove the war mask, the two boys heard a scream and right as they turned around a bike slammed into Zachary nearly knocking him unconcious. The iron war mask then flew off and hit Tsukune square in the face causing immeadiate pain.

When they both got up and opened their eyes, they saw the dizzy form of a rather beautiful pink-haired girl. "Miss are you alright?" the unusually polite general asked while bending over and extending his hand. The kind gesture was rewarded by a deafening scream from the girl when she saw his horribly scarred and disfigured face. "Sorry, but I got dizzy from my anemia and your face... it scares me." She squeaked out the last part, but nothing could escape the hearing of a greater war demon. "Its fine, I get that a lot, and Im usually wearing a mask." The girl accepted this before she looked over and saw Tsukune's unstable form wobling over to say hello and return the mask to its owner.

"Youre bleeding!" excaimed the worried pinkette, but she was gently pushed aside by Zachary who pulled some bandages from seemingly nowhere and wrapped them tightly around Tsukune's face. "Sorry about that, my mask broke your nose" he said matter-of-factly. "So, girl, may I ask your name, and why you look dissapointed about the treatment I just gave to Tsukune's injury?" The pink-haired girl look slightly surprised that Zachary had picked up on her subtle expression, but nevertheless she answered him "Oh, my names Moka, whats yours?" "Zachary, now will you please answer my other question." "Oh, thats because im, im, im a vampire." Moka finally managed to stammer out. "Do you hate me for it?" "Seeing as im a demon, I am in no position to judge you based on your species." Both of these revelations seemed to make Tsukune even more confused, "Wait, are you both saying that you are some sort of super powerful monsters?" "Yes, that is what where saying Tsukune, so why dont you tell us what you are?" Zachary inquired. The question caused quite a bit of discomfort for the young human and as he tried to stammer out an answer he was cut off by a rather sneaky vampire using him as her personal juice-box.


End file.
